Radioactive
by 4ever-and-always-invisible
Summary: Ok guys, so this is kind of going to be like a cross over between PJO and a book series called "Tomorrow Girls" it will have PJO characters and it will be in the world of Tomorrow girls. I recommend this book to ALL PJO fans! It is an amazing series!... Please look for it I do not want to be the only person who fangirls over these books. ;3


**Radioactive.** **Tomorrow Girls**

-Rosies' POV

I woke up to darkness and once again was laying on the floor wondering where I was until I remembered we were in the middle of a thick forest. I looked around to see everyone. Louisa was curled up next to Maddie and Ryan, Evelyn and Alonso both had their hands touching on top of a map, compass, and backpack, and Ryan had his arm around Louisa, and I then panicked because I didn't see Drew. I shifted and heard someone say "Morning" I looked up to see Drew with a dumb grin on his face that looked adorable on him, and his eyes sparkling with amusement. I then noticed his arm was around me and I was once again snuggling up against him. I sat bolt upright and whispered to him, " We have got to stop ending up like this. How long have you been awake?" " Nah I like being close to you. I think you look cute when you sleep… and for like and hour." He explained. I attempted to get up but he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me until I was face to face with his ghostly green eyes. I could feel his breath colliding with mine and our lips just centimeters away he smirked. I blushed furiously, and then I eased myself forward and his lips brushed against mine. Until I then realized what I was doing and pushed away and got up and started to walk at a very fast pace wanting to get as far away from him as possible. I started to cry imagining Wren and Ivan and what had happened to them, I couldn't let that happen to me. Drew eventually caught up to me and I covered my face in my hands. He turned me around to face him and removed my hands from my face. He showed no emotion but remorsefulness. He embraced me which only made it worse I had promised myself I wouldn't cry until I saw her again, and I had broken it all because of a stupid boy. I pulled away again and wiped my eyes, I mentally slapped myself for showing weakness. I didn't trust Drew not for a second, and I beat myself up for almost kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waste and buried his face in my neck, and I automatically felt my knees grow weak. He picked me up and brought me back to the camp. He then laid me down lightly onto the grass and kissed my forehead gently "Sweet dreams. Try not to dream of me" he winked and sat next to me and draped his arm around me, and I brushed it off, glared at him, and went over to sit somewhere else and get comfy. This was going to be a long night.

Chapter. 2

I woke up and saw that Drew had moved next to me but wasn't huddling up against me. He was up against the tree I had past out on, while Drew was staring at me intensely. Everyone was mostly asleep. It was still dark out but I could see the faint glow of the sun. Mostly every one was fast asleep except Evelyn and Alonso were stirring.

"I told you not to dream of me." Drew spoke silently in my ear; his breathe sending a shiver down my back. I looked at him and he was completely serious. No stupid grin or smirk crossed his lips.

"What are you talking about? I didn-" I stopped. I had dreamed of him. I was running and he as right along side me.

"Hurry the Alliance is coming!" He yelled. Above a buzzing sound rang in my ears. I looked up and saw a helicopter. It stopped and three bulky men came down from ladders that were suspended from it. They grabbed Drew by his shirt collar.

"Drew!" I screamed

"Shut up girl!" One of the men yelled.

"Should we take her? She could be of use, I am sure her parents will pay good money for. Probably all they have left." Another man retorted. He came over a grabbed me by my waist and kissed my neck. I whimpered, truly disgusted by his actions.

"Don't touch her!" Drew hissed.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Hmmm?" The man who was holding my waist asked.

"Don't touch her!" He tore away from the Alliance man holding him and punched the one groping me.

The man he tore away from pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger.

"Drew!" I screamed again. I ran to him and cradled his head in my arms.

"Don't miss me." He closed his eyes whispering that to me over and over, until I could not hear him anymore. And that's when I woke up.

"Rosie!" Drew urged shaking my shoulders.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Is everyone awake?"

"No." He sighed. "They are still asleep, the should be up soon. But you just sat there and you were holding my hand really hard." His eyes were red, and I could see his face more clearly. His face was pale as usual, eyes still that ghostly green. But he had dark circles under his eyes. He had a deep cut on his arm. And his wrists were bruised.

"H-how did that happen?" I asked, concern very clear in my voice.

"I went off to find some water, a-and…Um, I tripped." He lied.

"Drew," I said getting closer to his face, "What happened?" I asked sternly.

"I ran into some outsiders… And they beat me up." He stated. "But my wrists are from you." He smirked.

"Didn't know you were so scared to hold my hand."

"I was scared alright!" I said harshly. He draped his arm around my waist and I felt my ears grow hot, and I was blushing.

"Its fine." He whispered in my ear softly. "So what happened in your dream?" He asked cautiously. I sighed giving in to his concern. After I told him what happened, he pulled me closer to him.

"You should get some rest before we go we have a long way west today." I stated.

"No way!" He yawned. "Damn it!" He said exasperated. I laughed lightly.

"Get some sleep." I whispered again. I rested my head on his chest. He put his hand on my lower back and he rubbed in circles.

"Quit trying to make me fall asleep. You need to rest!" I whispered.

"Fine, whatever you want Rosie." He muffled through my hair.

"Go to sleep Drew." I said lightly. I felt his breathing grow softer than before, and I knew he was asleep. I heard his steady heartbeat. Then I suddenly heard snap. Drew shifted and sat bolt upright.

"What was that?" He whispered/hissed.

"I don't know."

"We should go check it out."

Just then I saw a flash of red and gold. I was pushed onto the ground and I felt a sharp object being pressed onto the small of my back.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" It was Helen.

* * *

**Make sure you look for this book at your local book store! Please review! And please check out this book! And can some one answer me this question: Why isn't there an option for Tomorrow Girls? And how do I make one? Or get one... or provide a law or something to get it on here...?. I don't want to be the only person who fangirls about these books PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT!**


End file.
